Epstein Barr Virus (EBV) is a herpesvirus that infects 95% of the population world wide. EBV is the causative agent for infectious mononucleosis and is also closely associated with nasopharyngeal carcinoma, Burkitt's Lymphoma in Africa and the growth of smooth-muscle tumors after organ transplants. The symptoms of the EBV invention includes fatigue, low grade fever, lymphadenopathy and sore throat. Some patients experience a more severe infection with splenomegaly. EBV takes a fulminant course in patients infected with HIV. In EBV infections, once the initial episode resolves, the virus becomes latent and can be reactivated later in life. A few EBV infections remain chronically active.
To date, no effective treatment for EBV exists. Accordingly, a need for such a treatment is evident.